


Chances

by SleepyTechnoKid



Series: Short Trips [13]
Category: Doctor Who: Short Trips (Big Finish)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyTechnoKid/pseuds/SleepyTechnoKid





	Chances

The Blue police box that is the TARDIS materializing into existence into the night in the empty streets of high tech of a city, small and scattered raindrops falls from the sky, after the sound of a thud that the TARDIS made, the door open and the Doctor is the first to step out, he looks around, seeing the high towering metallic buildings that look like the reach up to the darkened heavens.

"Well, we seem to make it." The Doctor said as he takes more steps away from the TARDIS, still examining the structures. Soon the Doctor's companion Travis Sinclair peeks out through the entrance of the Ship and the first sight, He already looks stunned from the sight especially if from 1997.

"This is amazing." Travis is just a gasp as he looks around, staring up in the dark sky, feeling some drops of rain landing on his face. "so this what Earth will become over hundreds of years." A depressing thought struck his mind. “The Time I won’t be able to live in.”

The Doctor shifts his body to the side to twist his head to the point that he can see Travis who starting to looking quite down right now. “Cheer up now, it's better to see it as the day is still young.”

Travis looks at the Doctor, who shoots a glance right back at him. He began to grin. "You know, you're right, you are right."

The Doctor smiles back. "Of course I am." He said proudly. "As I take you to a place that you will never experience as the remaining of your life. Come on, let me show you around.”

The Doctor started walking and Travis fellows him, both of them came out of the narrow alleyway to which they landed in, out to the streets as they get more better view of the city they are in. "Wow! this is like Ghost in the Shell." Travis said.

"Ghost in the Shell?" the Doctor said.

"Please don't tell me that you don't know that classic film is," Travis said.

There was silence between them leaving nothing but the sound of their feet hitting the wet concrete upon walking and the sound of the light raindrops while Travis waiting for the Doctor to say something.

"Well...?"

The Doctor turns his head to the right, lightly. "You told me not to tell you."

"OH MY GOD!" Travis in shock. "You are missing out, after all this, I'm going to show you one of the classic animated films from all times."

"In your times at lease." The Doctor stated.

"Oh yeah?" Travis raised one of his eyebrows. "I'm curious to know what be the hit in this kind of time."

“Speaking of the popularity of films.” The Doctor spoke. “Where is everyone?”

Travis looks around and quickly realizing that there are no signs of life around them. “Oh, I just realized that.”

The Doctor clears his throat. "It should be people wandering around aimlessly just like in New York."

"When in New York?" Travis asked.

"Ok, you got me there." The Doctor said then suddenly began coughing, it quite sounded nasty as if the Doctor started to develop chest cold.

"Are you alright?" Travis asked as he placed his hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Yeah, I am, it must be the air. It is the point of time that Humanity hasn't stepped away from pollution yet." The Doctor claimed.

"I don't know about that.” Travis said. ”it sounds pretty bad.”

"Well, I don't get sick that easily, as I do have a stronger immune system." The Doctor gets cut off.

"Because you're a Time Lord, I get it, you don't need to show off now," Travis said without being impressed about it.

The Doctor chuckles awkwardly leading to clearing his throat yet again but this time not sounding rugged. "Yeah, well, we should truly find out why this place is so empty.

Out of nowhere when the Doctor is not paying attention to his surroundings, He gets knocked over by a person that ran into him, luckily for Travis that he is not in the way, both the doctor and whoever ram into the Time Lord fell heavy to the wet ground following the sounds of groaning in pain, Travis stood in shock for a brief moment, trying to process on what just happened but he went over to help the Doctor. "Are you alright, Doctor?" He asked he turns his direction to the other person that rammed into the Doctor.

"I know what's like to be in a hurry but it doesn't mean you can just..." Travis stops in the middle of his sentence as he got the full look on the Person and looks rather a hidden shock to see what he was not expecting despite some encounters he had with the Doctor. "Oh my god, it's a buff griffin." Travis compares to the bodybuilder like in his mind. "Pecks and everything."

The Griffin humanoid got up to his knees while rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry for the inconvenient that happened. "

The Doctor sat up with the help of his Companion but soon as the Doctor met eyes to eyes with the Griffins, the Doctor didn't look so happy but the Griffin has the opposite expression, looking rather pleased to come across. Travis started to notice the synergy between the two.

"Do you two know each other?" He asked.

"Yes..." The Doctor said. "This is Kai Yovar, one of the members of the Vur'en."

Travis leans closer to the Time Lord and whispers. "Do these... Vur'ens...all look like that?"

"Load-bearing? Yes. The Universe is that strange, it's like in the comic books." The Doctor said.

"Doctor, It's been eons, since I have last seen you," Kai said with such rather joy in the tone of his voice.

"and I know why." The Doctor said as he got up to his feet.

Travis pulls a face with a mix of confusion and curiosity, Kai's ears flop down like what cats do when they face something not pleasant.

"Doctor, I know you may have some small grudges against me," Kai stated.

"Small!?" The Doctor blurted out leading coughing which gotten Kai a bit concern. "Is this act part of your swindle? Is this the reason why you on a rush? Who else have you conned before we came here?

"Um, If I can intervene," Travis spoke, gotten both the attentions of the Doctor and Kai. "Human, here, doesn't know what's going on, Human needs catching up."

The Doctor lets out a sigh. "Kai is a con artist, a greedy one as well."

"It was awhile." Kai softly stated.

"He had no problem with taking the reward that hangs on my head." The Doctor put heavy emphasis on the statement. 

"Surely there are others in the Universe that want the bounty." Travis shrugged his shoulders lightly.

Kai walks a bit closer to the Doctor and started to scrutinize him. "You began to look pale."

"Oh don't you try to pity me, I'm surprised that you can even face me right now." The Doctor clears his throat lightly.

"Oh no, you're affected are you?" Kai sounded concerned.

"Wut?" The Doctor spoke softly.

Travis in response lifts his black hooded jacket to cover part of his nose. "Is there something we should know?" His voice muffled through the jacket.

"It's not best to remain out here, I know a place where we can reside If it's fine by you of course," Kai said while making the latter statement having the choice leading to the Time Lord. The Doctor stared at the alien griffin with his narrowed eyes along with the sternness written all over his face.

”Of course, show us the way.” The Doctor said.

Travis noticed that Kai fidgeted with his hands for a brief moment. "Right then, well it's this way," Kai said as he awkwardly walks right passed the Doctor, the Doctor turns his head towards his companion and Travis met his eyes with the Time Lord.

"What's up with you?" His companion asked.

"What you mean?" The Doctor asked. He darts his eyes up quickly.

Travis folded his arms in front of his chest. "From other greedy people, we met, like Dogbolter, and Joshua cat person, but this seems to be a butt hurt to you."

"You hang out with Gray way too much."

"You have Gray learning earth slangs that even he said that be cringy yo."

The Doctor just stared at his companion for a brief moment to only began walking away, following the Vur'en.

"Tough crowd," Travis said softly as he started to follow the Doctor. "Wait, you couldn't bear it?"

"Trevor Sinclair, I will send you right back to the TARDIS, to your room."

____________________________________________________

Kai, Travis and the Doctor entered in one room of an apartment complex which looks basic compared to the exterior architect being all futuristics than the interior. "Well, this is rather depressing," Travis said. "I was rather inspecting something chrome at least, but it just reminds me back at home, I don't know how I feel about that."

"My abode is your abode," Kai said with a smile.

"Sweet!" Travis said as he plops down on a nearby sofa. "The sofa is like the same thing!" He turns to the Doctor. "Is this what is going to be like in the future?"

"It's just one of the Colony's way of cultural conservative." The Doctor replied as he studies the place to the point he fully turns his attention to the Griffin. "Well we are here to your palace, is there any reason why?" The Doctor’s voice went groggy at the end.

”You are affected by Lifesbane.” Kai responded.

”What?” The Doctor sounded shocked.

"That doesn't sound pleasant at all," Travis said. "What could be?"

The Doctor turns to his companion. "Lifesbane is a programmable Viral organism, it can even be known as a species, It could be used as a weapon but there has been no recorded account of Death."

"And there is an epidemic here on this City," Kai said.

"How?" the Doctor immediately asked.

"Activism," Kai responded he went closer to the Doctor and said softly. "Not fonds with Aliens here on Vorlkroth."

"This kind of Virus, is it deadly?" Travis asked.

"Depends on the programming," Kai replied.

"Is it curable?" Travis asked again.

"Depends on the programming," this time the Doctor replied to the question.

Travis simply nods and just accept the info he has gotten. "Alrighty then."

"Wait a minute!" the Doctor raised his voice but the soaring feeling in his throat stopped him from raising his voice any louder, both Travis and Kai can see the face the Doctor obscurely displayed when he felt it. "You're alien, you seem to be just fine."

"I have the cure."

"Ah-Ha." The Doctor exclaimed following with a couple of coughs. "Surely you want to put a price on it like what you did on me before!"

"It's nothing like that, Doctor, I swear." Kai pleated. "I know the mistakes I made and I want to fix those mistakes I made, and start with my old friend."

Travis yet again looked surprised. "You two were friends?"

"Great ones I will admit," Kai said.

"Drinking pals, one of them."

"And want to repent from destroying our friendship and to prove that." Kai ran out of the room, the Doctor turns his direction to Travis who has been staring right back at the Doctor still in his slouch position.

"I know what you are thinking, I will say giving him a chance," Travis suggested. "He may betray your guy's friendship but he seems to know the mistakes and he does seem very willing to gain back the friendship."

The Doctor placed his hand on the back of his neck as he walks towards the same sofa that Travis laying, Travis soon sat up to create room for his friend, the Doctor sat down right next to his companion. Travis knows that look on the Doctor's face as it's his I-hate-it-when-you're-right kind of face as he lets out a sigh.

"You know, this time that you're right." The Doctor said.

"I know it hurts when you have a friend that you cared for and look up too, and they just stabbed you right in the back. I know it hurts right in the Heart." Travis said. "But I will say the Griffin having ambitions to show that He has changed, is a one of a time occurrence, give him a chance, I would."

The Doctor knows what Travis is getting, and maybe just discovered that he had personal issues that probably need to go over as well but both of them see Kai coming back but this time he is holding a small vile containing blue glowing liquid.

"I hope you guys were just fine by yall selves," Kai said.

"Yeah, it's been all good, I and the Doctor has been chatting," Travis said as he turns his attention and to meet with the Doctor's eyes again, Travis quickly gestures the Doctor to make amends with Kai with his head. The Doctor turns back to the Vur'en.

"I assumed that's the Antidote?" The Doctor asked.

"Indeed it is," Kai replied.

'I guess it will be all fine and dandy now." The Doctor said as he held out his hand in front of the Vur'end as He looks at the Time Lord with confusion.

"Why you're holding out your hand?" Kai asked. "I mean I'm flattered."

'I thought you gonna give it to me." The Doctor replied.

"Oh, this is not meant for consumption."

Now it's the Doctor that shows confusion along with Travis, Kai reaches his free hand to his pockets and immediately withdraw with something in it this time. Once Travis saw and quickly know what it is, he slaps both of his knees with each of his hands and got up off the sofa.

"Welp, I'm going to be in another room if anyone needs me," Travis said as he quickly and agitatedly walks out of the room.

"Is your friend afraid of needles?" Kai asked.

"So..."

"Well, this way to receive it, and I would be glad to give this Antidote to you," Kai said.

”Thank you.” The Doctor said.

It got Kai a bit off guard. ”Wait, what?”

”I said Thank you, for helping me.”

”Yeah well from what I'd did to you was wrong.” Kai inserts the needle of the syringe into the vile and begins filling the syringe slowly.

”Why from the change of mind?” The Doctor asked.

”Too many facades, don't know who you can rely on. And it made me think of someone that I did trust and rely on but I destroyed the bond and probably hate for it.” Kai replied as he finished filling the syringe.

"So you never knew I was gonna forgive you?" The Doctor asked.

Kai just shakes his head in reply, He sits right next to the Doctor on the sofa. "Right now. How you want to do this?"

"I have seen that it's done on the upper arm." The Doctor said.

Kai just gave simple shrugs. "I'm just doing it for you."

The Doctor takes off his maroon velvet coat, unbutton the wrist area of the sleeve and rolled it up to his elbow. Kai points the needle to the side of the Doctor's arm.

"Now this will hurt," Kai said as he slowly inserting the needle to the skin, the Doctor felt the small sharp sting but not as much of a bee sting.

"Huh, it doesn't seem that bad." The Doctor said.

"That's not the painful part," Kai said Then he pushed the Plunger gently, emptying the barrel to the Doctor's arm, the Doctor could feel it, and it's really not comfortable, to him it felt as if to where the needle that the blood vain is about to burst, Kai can see the sharp expression on the Doctor's face. As Kai finished, he slowly pulls the needle out of the Doctor's arm.

"You could have been more gentle." The Doctor said as he rubs the area where the needle went through with his hand gently.

"Believe it or not, it was gentle," Kai said.

Travis walks back into the room. "Are you guys done with the poking and what not?"

"Yeah," The Doctor replied as he pulled down his sleeve right back to where it was. "We should probably get going seeing the rest of Vorlkroth, anywhere than here since there is nothing much else to see."

The Doctor turns his attention to the Vur'en. "I thank you for the Vaccine, I quite better now."

"No Doctor, thank you for believing me," Kai said with a soft growing smile on his face."Oh, it will be best to take these."

Kai handed the Doctor two more tubes of the vaccine. "It's for ship and your friend." He whispers.

"He's affected?" The Doctor whispers back.

"He may not show any signs but no doubt his body is cover in Lifesbane, It's better to be dealt with," Kai explained.

Travis clears his throat. "I'm right here you know."

"Alright, we're going!" The Doctor exclaimed.

____________________________________________________

Back outside, the Doctor and Travis walk back to the direction towards the TARDIS as Kai stays behind and watches them leave, Kai has a gentle smile on his face knowing that the intensions between him and the Doctor.

"Now that is something is it."

The voice causes Kai's grin to slowly vanishing.

"I told you that he will forgive you." The man appears from the shadows and approaches right behind the Vur'en and placed each of his hands on Kai's shoulders. "I told you that he will forgive you."

"Only because of his friend," Kai spoke softly.

"Mr. Sinclair seems to be the good shoulder of him, I wonder what to do about Kass."


End file.
